1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve; and more particularly, relates to a combination valve for use in a hydronic HVAC system.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
An increasing number of today's hydronic heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems utilize variable frequency drives and variable speed pumps. Most of such systems require shut-off and check valves and flow measurement devices that are either permanently or temporarily installed to verify the system flow rate. When permanently installed in a hydronic HVAC system these flow measurement devices take up extra space and increase the system head loss. Significant amounts of extra pipe length may be required depending on the type of flow measurement device being used.
When employed, non-permanent means of flow rate measurement can be labor intensive and, depending on the type of technology used, present a varying degree of accuracy, data portability, and opportunities for water leakage.
There is a need in the industry for a way to solve this problem in the art.